finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cetme
Cetme is the main city of the Cetme District in Final Fantasy Type-0. It is located next to the crater and can be first accessed in Chapter 7 after finishing the either the Expert Trial Operation Sticky Fingers or the story mission The Kingdom's Final Hours. Story Jörg Paradis was a lowly lord in Azurr who encountered a White Tiger l'Cie in 174, three years before he crowned himself Emperor of Milites. His study in crystal-driven technology led to the invention of firearms. His subjugation of Azurr was swift and merciless, and out of the ashes rose Ingram in the north, the capital chosen to house the White Peristylium as Paradis made his formal declaration of empire. Paradis's annexation of Cetme solidified the empire as the new military might in Orience. Cetme is an imperial town in Cetme District near the border to the Dominion of Rubrum. After Milites Empire allies with the Kingdom of Concordia to invade Rubrum, the coalition starts a joint campaign to attack the dominion on two fronts simultaneously. The dominion repels the imperial invasion on its western front when the Vermilion Bird Secundus l'Cie Lady Caetuna summons the Verboten Eidolon Alexander to annihilate the imperial forces. Having lost the majority of its troops, Milites installs garrison forces at imperial base cities and orders the rest of the army to regroup at the capital city of Ingram. One of the base cities is Cetme that tries to fend off the dominion assault. During the battle dominion Central Command discovers an imperial officer in possession of classified documents and assigns Class Zero to retrieve them. The cadets succeed and obtain valuable information regarding magitek armor research and development. After the town is taken over the citizens plead that they had nothing to do with the military and that they are but hard-working, kindhearted people who don't deserve to be treated like criminals. Yet, the dominion tribunes deem the townsfolk as planning rebellion and look to banish all Militesi from the city despite many having nowhere to go. The local soldiers have surrendered with the dominion forces stripping them of spoils. When one imperial soldier attacks a legionary, he is killed. After news arrives the capital has fallen some imperials try to escape but they are captured by the dominion legionaries stationed in the town. Some speculate the shock of losing the capital may lead to a revolt. The citizens remain in a state of disbelief the empire they thought invincible could have fallen, some citing its reliance on the White Tiger Crystal as the reason for its downfall. Quests Missions During Operation Sticky Fingers, Class Zero infiltrates the imperial Cetme to locate an officer and secure valuable information. Tasks Yatsude, an dominion legionary in Cetme, asks Class Zero to eliminate 20 Imperial Troopers around Cetme. The cadets can fight them on the world map, but likely a faster way to complete the task is to redo the Operation Sticky Fingers Expert Trial if they have done it. Starving kid If the cadets talk to a kid running around near surrendered soldiers they have the option of giving him 300 gil when he asks for money to feed his starving siblings. If the cadets yield, the kid reveals he was lying to get the money. Talking to the surrendered soldiers reveals the kid had cleaned their pockets of valuables as well. Shops The merchant in town sells weapons and accessories. Items * Talisman - from a surrendered imperial * l'Cie Ehm's Crystal - found from the top of the staircases Etymology CETME is an acronym for Centro de Estudios Técnicos de Materiales Especiales (Center for Technical Studies of Special Materials), a Spanish government design and development establishment. While being involved in many projects CETME was mostly known for its small arms research and development. The CETME rifle is its most famous project and the CETME name is most often used to refer to this rifle. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Towns